


A Day Off is Needed

by Sharo



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, HC Season Seven, Seriously all of the Hermits are here, Written as Gen, but ship it if you want it, everyone needs some downtime after season start grinding, rather Xisuma-centric though, sleepover Hermits, so glad that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: I was halfway through writing this silly idea when I started seeing posts everywhere about how much people are missing hugs and close or physical contact with friends and family. So this became a feel-good short to cheer myself up.I hope it brings a smile to your face, imagining all of our Hermits having fun together.
Relationships: everyone/a party
Comments: 32
Kudos: 240





	A Day Off is Needed

He dropped the last shulker box onto the pile, turning a tired sigh into a stretch as Etho caught and landed beside him. 

“Thanks, ‘Suma. I really appreciate the help.” He gestured at the inventory’s worth of boxes in front of his “googler”. “It would have taken me an entire day or more to move this myself.”

Xisuma waved off his thanks. “No problem. Do you need help unloading as well?”

Etho grinned behind his mask. “Thanks, but I’ve taken up enough of your time. Okay if I bring the boxes back to you later?”

“Sure. Take care!” Xisuma grabbed his rockets and took off for his part of the jungle, not wanting to deal with the heat of the nether after the last few errands. 

He let his thoughts drift on the short flight back, idly wondering if he had time for a nap before the heat of the day. 

[Keralis]: Shashwamy are you free for a minute?

Xisuma sighed at the notification in the corner of his visor. He landed on a convenient jungle treetop to send a message back.

[Xisuma]: Sure, where do you want to meet?

He rolled his shoulders, feeling the ache and not sure if it came from his building, sand and gravel gathering, or carrying all of those boxes of terracotta for Etho. Keralis’ reply came quickly.

[Keralis]: My construction site? I could use some help moving materials to the shopping district if you don’t mind?

[Xisuma]: On my way

He stowed the communicator and checked the durability on his elytra. Satisfied it was still in good repair, he set out for Keralis. Spotting the towering cranes he circled the area, admiring the terraforming and multiplying vehicles around the sprawling base. Spotting the bright colors of Keralis’ vest, he landed nearby the shipping containers and several rows of shulker boxes.

Keralis bounced on his toes despite his construction boots. “Shashwamy! How are you, my friend!”

Xisuma accepted the enthusiastic hug, chuckling at Keralis’ neverending energy. “I am well, thank you. Though I am about ready to take some time off for a rest. What did you need help with?”

Keralis pouted at him, tilting his head to peer through the bee-decorated helmet. “Oh no! Do you need a break instead? You should nap if you need to, I really can handle this myself, no problem.”

Xisuma smiled back. “It’s okay, I can help you out first. Is it the shulkers?”

Keralis bobbed his head in agreement. “Yes, just stock for my ‘Lookie Lookie at My Bookie’ shop. I may have gotten carried away with collecting books.” He looked sadly over the rows. “I can take a couple of trips to get them all over there.”

Xisuma was already moving towards the stockpile. “Nonsense, I am happy to help. And lucky for you,” he started mining the undyed boxes up, easily packing them away. “I just finished helping Etho bring resources back from the mining district, so I have plenty of inventory space.”

“Spank you very much!” Keralis started picking up the rest of the boxes, quickly clearing out the space. Between them they managed to carry all of the shulker boxes, and Keralis led the way to his hidden portal, making their way to the nether roof, and then the shopping district.

Stepping out of the upper portal, they were greeted with a huge rainbow monstrosity of a tent, covered in colored wool and carpets. Oak posts and slabs held everything up, with lanterns scattered around and hanging from the peaks. Several jukeboxes placed around the edges held item frames and collected music disks. 

Keralis laughed at the sight, and Xisuma couldn’t help but join in. “Shashwamy, it looks like a circus tent! Let’s go see!”

Keralis immediately bounced off towards the colorful setup, Xisuma following at a more sedate pace. Grian and Scar were just outside of the tent, placing more colored wool and slime blocks around the base.

“Grian, Scar, how are you beautiful people!” Keralis glomped them both, laughing even harder when Grian tossed a bright lime blanket over his shoulders.

“Surprise tent party at the cow-mercial district!” Scar grinned, and waved at the tent. “Everyone is invited, you should stay and hang out.”

Grian slung an arm around Keralis’ shoulders. “Of course you’ll stay. We’ve got food and cake and tea and most importantly blankets!”

“Blankets are the most important?” Keralis gave him an extra wide-eyed innocent look.

“For a blanket fort contest!” Scar and Grian high-fived over his head.

Xisuma smiled fondly, watching them scamper around, inspecting and showing off the build of the day. 

“Are you staying fer the sleepover, Isooma?” 

He turned to find Stress approaching the tent, her arms full with a cake balanced above a shulker chest. Automatically he reached out to help, taking the box so that she could carry the cake.

“Thank you, luv. Tell me you’re staying? We haffen’t had a chance to hang out much this season.”

Xisuma shrugged, giving her a little chuckle. “Sure, why not. It would be nice to have a little downtime and hang out with everyone.”

"I'm so glad!" She gave him a big smile, walking into the tent beside him. 

Stress found an empty table to leave the cake on, accepting her shulker box back from Xisuma. “Grian asked for more wool, so I brought some colors from me sheep to donate.”

“That’s very nice of you, Stress.” He checked his own nearly full inventory. “Actually, excuse me for a moment, I need to drop off a few items I was carrying for Keralis.”

Stress gave him a quick hug now that her hands were free. “You’re always working so hard, ‘Sooma. Hurry back and come relax for a bit.”

Xisuma smiled and pulled out his rockets. “I’ll be back in a tick.” He stepped back to the edge of the tent and activated a rocket, flying over to Keralis’ bookshop across the lake. Dropping off the load of shulkers at the back of the shop, he rolled his shoulders again, reminded that he had already made several trips today.

A buzz from his communicator had him checking his messages, to find Scar’s “demand” that all Hermits report to the shopping district for a tent party. He couldn’t help but chuckle at some of the responses, but it seemed that just about everyone was on board for it.

"Definitely time for a break, then." 

He walked back to the tent, finding Docm standing outside chatting with JoeHills, and Keralis trying not so well to hide behind a stack of cakes, almost tripping Scar as he hurried around.

“All rivalries left outside the tent please!” Scar called out as he took a place by the ovens. “No storylines, no headhunting, no logs, no recordings, maybe pictures. Pajamas optional, changing room around the back.”

Doc laughed, pulling out stacks of cookies and golden carrots. “It's all good. No Goatfather tonight, but I brought snacks.”

A couple of boats pulled up, several more Hermits disembarking. False’s voice carried clear over the jukebox someone was tuning.

“Hey guys, I brought in some stragglers!” Hypno, Rendog, and TinfoilChef were all climbing out of boats and making their way towards the tent. Greetings and more rounds of hugs than anyone could keep track of were exchanged, along with several ‘welcome backs’ for TFC.

Iskall’s raucous laughter made everyone look around for the happy sound. In the center of the tent was now a slime block launcher, tossing Iskall and Grian several times into the air before letting them come back to the ground in a gentle bounce.

“Oooh! Bouncy pad!”

Impulse looked up from his comfy corner where he was chatting with Zedaph and BdoubleO. “Ooh, we need a giant blanket. We can make blanket burritos!”

“Burritos?”

Zedaph was already up and digging through the blanket stack. “Anyone have string? We can sew some together to make a couple of extra large ones for catching.”

Xisuma was the first with an ender chest out, rifling quickly and coming up with a shulker box with a couple of stacks of string. “Got it.” He tidied up his mess and handed a stack to Zedaph. "If you have got an extra needle, I can help.”

“Match them, or no?” Scar, Joe and Hypno sat down with them, pillows passed around for comfortable seating.

Zedaph grinned and passed out bamboo needles. “More fun to not.”

Tango, Scar and Cleo came by with trays of tea and cocoa, offering hot drinks and a variety of snacks and sweets to the little groups spread around.

Several blankets and poked fingers later, they had a half dozen super blankets to catch and toss each other with. False, Etho, Jevin and Cub started some kind of acrobatics competition, while others were just taking turns enjoying the bouncing. xBcrafted and Grian started off the blanket forts, neither afraid to hang said forts over and in between chatting Hermits. Any protests were quickly smothered laughingly by pillows or by shoving the protestors towards the bouncy pad.

Rather quickly, food, pillows and blankets were scattered everywhere as Hermits relaxed, happy chatter and hugs passed around as Hermits relaxed into the party.

Xisuma flexed his fingers, rubbing his knuckles through his gloves. Seated near the back of the tent under one of the little blanket forts with a view of the bounce pad, he watched as Impulse took the next plunge, bouncing from the launcher and landing into the middle of a blanket held by Tango and Zedaph. They tossed him once more into the air with the blanket, then brought it down to the ground, laughing as they climbed on top of him and tried to wrap him inside the oversized wool. He managed to fight free of the blanket, but only managed a few steps away from them before breaking down in giggles.

Grian was climbing the ladder next, looking over the ledge. “Me next!”

Iskall grabbed Stress and another blanket to catch him. “Jump! Jump!”

“Geronimo!” Grian hit the button and was launched up, grabbing his knees on the way down to get a higher bounce. He somersaulted into the blanket, throwing his hands over his head as he landed so they could roll him up. Everyone laughed when Iskall kept going, leaving the Grian-blanket-roll safely out of the way and against a pile of pillows.

“Iskall! I can’t get out!” Grian could barely yell, he was laughing so hard. “Mumbo, help!”

Iskall cackled and climbed on top of the pillows, resting his legs on top of the Grian-blanket. “Who’s next? I need a throne made of blanket people, for reasons.”

“Oof, me next, me next!” Stress headed for the ladder, laughing as she nearly fell off. "I wanna try!"

There was a new scramble as Hermits grabbed for blankets or the ladder. Laughter filled the tent as they took turns jumping and being rolled up, some fighting their way free, some being rolled into Iskall's pile. Bdubs managed to tickle Etho until he escaped the blanket, then it was Etho who got his revenge with Beef holding Bdubs down. Doc was rolled up at the edge of a blanket, managing somehow to stand with his head covered and knock over Rendog and Jevin. Ren helped him out of the blanket even as he teased him.

It was laughter and happy chaos.

Keralis sidled up to Xisuma, a wider-than-usual grin on his face. "Come on, Shashwamy, you should try it. No more working tonight, just have some fun."

Xisuma chuckled, comfortably watching the chaos from his haven. "I am having plenty of fun just watching, thank you. You should go again."

Keralis moved to stand in front of him, giving him puppy dog eyes. "Look into my eyes, nothing but my eyes. It's your turn- have some fun, play and relax."

"But!"

Keralis pouted at him. "Shashwamy. Pleeeease?"

Xisuma found himself climbing the ladder, Keralis right behind him. 

"Two coming down!" Tango laughed and grabbed for a larger blanket with Impulse and Joe holding the other sides. "Come on, jump together!"

Keralis stood on the narrow ledge, grabbing Xisuma's hands. "One, two, threeee!" He pulled Xisuma with him, laughing hysterically as they plummeted into the blanket, bouncing up and into each other when they hit the slime blocks underneath. Keralis grabbed onto Xisuma's waist as they fell again, pulling him into a hug and rolling when they hit the blanket again.

"Roll! Roll!"

Hermits laughed and cheered as they were rolled up together and added to the pile, coming to rest against soft pillows and wriggling blankets.

Keralis was still giggling, wrapped up in the blanket against Xisuma. They were each on their sides, somehow comfortably situated even though they were completely cocooned in the blanket.

Xisuma shrugged, testing the tightness of the blanket around them, softly laughing after the adrenaline rush. "Keralis, are we stuck here now?" He tried to keep still, careful not to hit Keralis with his helmet in the close quarters.

Keralis wiggled a bit on his own, sliding up in their blanket so that Xisuma's helmet rested on his chest and wrapped his arms around his back. "Yep. Stuck having fun and happy times with friends. And napping. Napping is especially good." Xisuma could still hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh. Okay then.” He sighed, closing his eyes. The dimmer light and noise level was soothing, and he was quickly losing the ability to stay awake.

"Shashwamy." Even Keralis' voice was quiet now. Without thinking, Xisuma let his breathing even out, relaxing into the warmth around him.

"Sleep now, Shashwamy. Thank you."

Xisuma fell asleep before he could answer.

Sleepy mumbles woke Keralis out of a light doze some time later. Someone peeled back layers of blanket, letting in colder night air.

"Found 'em."

Keralis craned his head back to find ZombieCleo leaning over his blanket, and smiled sleepily back at her. "Morning already, Beautifulness?"

Cleo laughed quietly at him, covering her giggles with a hand when Keralis realized that Xisuma was still fast asleep, snuggled against his chest.

Joe leaned against Cleo's shoulder, rubbing sleep out of his own eyes. "More like midnight." He yawned and tugged a blanket around his shoulders, half draped over Cleo as well. "I told you that a lullaby would not go amiss. You could have let me sing."

“You sang plenty tonight, Joe.” A pillow was tossed from somewhere, flying right past Joe’s head.

Scar crawled over to them, several patchwork blankets covering his wizard robes and patterned pajama pants. "Grian kicks in his sleep. I'm sleeping with you guys now." He placed a pillow beside the pile and flopped down, seemingly asleep again in moments.

Joe shrugged, yawning again. "Anybody need anything before we all pass out?"

Keralis shook his head, ready to fall back asleep. "Stay, sleep."

Cleo smiled. "Well, now that we have everyone, sure." She gently pushed Joe off of her shoulder, letting him snuggle into Keralis' hip before using him as her own pillow. "Good night, Hermits."

A scattered murmuring of goodnights echoed around the space, and then more blankets were pulled over and moved around. Little talking was left until the night was filled with dreams and snores, and piles of sleeping Hermits.

**Author's Note:**

> I was halfway through writing this silly idea when I started seeing posts everywhere about how much people are missing hugs and close or physical contact with friends and family. So this became a feel-good short to cheer myself up.  
> I hope it brings a smile to your face, imagining all of our Hermits having fun together.


End file.
